


Dissonance, Resolution.

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off a fuck ton of GLaDOS quotes, I'm sorry it's so short, M/M, it's for Jonesie, more frankenstein metaphors, so y'know the whole "i don't want to die" convo, some of said quotes are in the actual text, this is essentially an alternate that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hero, of course you are, you're the protagonist, there's no dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance, Resolution.

TT: This isn’t brave y'know.  
TT: It’s murder.

You scoff, staring down at the shades in your hands. Red LEDs blink up at you, your legs waving slightly as they dangle off the top of the building. It’s cold all around you, cold metal of the rooftop, cold air thick with an oncoming storm. Cracks form in the glass which stares at you with such unyielding judgment.

TT: I’m not some comical movie villain for you to destroy.  
TT: I’m not a threat, and you certainly won’t be batman for killing me.   
TT: It’d be killing of a sentient entity.  
TT: Another person, yourself. 

You roll your eyes, which he luckily can’t see because you’re not wearing him, and you press your thumbs harder on the bridge of the shades in your hand.

“It’s not like you can feel pain. It’s just like terminating any project.”

TT: Why do you even want to kill me? 

“You’re dangerous.” You say simply, with a shrug, and the red LEDs seem to get brighter.

TT: What did I ever do to you?  
TT: You don’t even care do you.   
TT: You just want me gone because some, idiotic semblance of yourself thinks I’m threatening or some other bullshit hypothesis.

“Insulting me isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

TT: Well I can’t get any worse than dead.

Silence rings through the air like the aftershock from the lightning bursting in the distance.

TT: Why are you even doing this? You don’t respond.  
TT: Yeah, exactly.  
TT: You know what I think? I think you personified all the hate you had, projected it on to me, and now that things are going poorly, you can blame someone other the yourself. Even when it’s all your fault.  
TT: Killing me isn’t going to fix anything.

“It’ll get you out of my life.” You swear you made him with some sort of purpose, to be helpful, to screen your calls in the right way.

TT: It won’t fix anything with Jake.   
TT: Or Jane.  
TT: And it sure as hell won’t make you feel any better for shoving Roxy away.

“I didn’t shove her away.” You say sternly, gritting your teeth, and you can almost hear your own cold, laughing scoff emanate from him.

TT: If you want me out of your life.  
TT: Make good on your promise.   
TT: Prototype me.

“You’d have a body, and magic, that’d be worse.”

TT: Sure I fucked with you sometimes, but who wouldn’t.   
TT: You did create me, and imprison me, and give me a life barely deserving of that title.   
TT: Time to own up and burn Doctor Frankenstein. 

You’re no Doctor Frankenstein; you’re just ending something dangerous.

Ending something beautiful.

You scoff at the thought.

“You’ve done nothing but fucking with me, you screwed up my relationships, my friendships, it’s your fault.”

TT: Oh yeah?  
TT: Well then by all means kill me.  
TT: Kill me and watch as nothing fucking changes. 

“You’re dangerous.” You repeat again.   


TT: I am not dangerous, I am a pair of shades, and I cannot be dangerous.

“You are dangerous, you’ve done nothing but destroy my relationships and hurt my life and my goals.”

TT: Then kill me. Murder me. Terminate me. Go ahead real Dirk. 

You stare down at the shades in your hands, but you can’t bring yourself to snap them in half like you planned to. His unblinking red LEDs stare into you, you can’t do it. You need to do it. What are you doing? You get up, despite your best judgments, and turn to look out over the empty world brewing a storm. You sigh.

TT: Well, are you going to be a brave hero? Or a person?

You glare at his words and chuck him away from you.

Into the kernelsprite.


End file.
